Claws of Jade
A JMA Fanfic by XIShadowStrikerIX. Please do not edit without my permission. Click or tap the title to see the background Background The year is 5016. The continents are at peace. To keep the peace Jade Mountain Academy was asked to expand so that way they can hold Pantalans and even an extra winglet for hybrids. Other notes *All chapters have around 3000 words in them. *The POV changes constantly. *This is the first of a series of Fanfics. *I like using Latin words for things. Summery The second group of dragonets have arrived at Jade Mountain Academy. Each from one of the ten tribes, and some are even hybrids. All is going perfect until strange things start to happen at the Academy. Large unnatural tunnels and caverns, strange statues, and weird invention created 2000 years ago. Dragonets discover a strange power, and a prophecy. If they wish to keep the prophecy from coming true then they have to put their differences aside and find a way to keep their world from falling apart. Prophecy I know it’s terrible. Don’t tell the talons. Don’t tell the fire. Don’t tell the darkness. Don’t tell the secret. Don’t tell the past. That Wings, Fire, Talons, and Power of the Praeteritum will return Unless the Vigilates are found The Vigilate Of Stone is in cased in gold The Vigilate Of Thought is burned and broken yet can be be found in fire and death The Vigilate Of Frost can only be found by those worthy enough to see Find the Vigilates to stop the time Find the Vigilates to cease the return of the Praeteritum powers Find the Vigilates to stop the Claws of The Past ---- JMA(S)1.png JMA(S)2.png JMA(S)3.png Prologue Three months ago... No, this can’t be happening! Sunny thought. She was running through the halls of the empty Jade Mountain Academy. The only dragons there were the other teachers who were expanding the Academy. No, no, no. I have to make it. She had been helping them until she felt like something was wrong. The look in Moonwatcher’s eyes gave it all away. She had to hurry. She had to make it. She had to be there. For him. “Father!” She cried when she entered his cave. Stonemover was almost completely covered in stone. And it was moving fast. He would be gone in a matter of minutes. Sunny didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know what to think. She didn’t know how to respond to this. But he did. He had a look of kindness in his eyes. Something he’d never had before. They’d always been dark and full of misery, regret, and sorrow. “It’s ok, Sunny.” He said. “I’ll be fine. You’ll be fine. You’re strong, unlike me. You can do this on your own. I know you can.” Sunny had tears streaming down her cheeks. She wasn’t sure if she could believe this. She didn’t believe she was strong or if she could ever live without him. He may have not been the best but he listened to her and he even told her old NightWing stories. She loved those old stories, they weren’t like the legend of Darkstalker, they were peaceful and told stories of heroes. They always had a happy ending. Those stories were created by her ancestors Whiteout and Thoughtful. Sunny had managed to write down most of them but not all. “But I can’t.” She said stumbling through all the tears. “Can you try? For me?” He asked. Sunny nodded. They both stood there for a long moment. “Sunny?” “Yes, father?” “One last spell before I go. One Last Spell.” ---- Vulture’s tail trashed menacingly. He was angry again. Because his plans failed again. How was he supposed to overthrow Thorn if all the SandWings still like her. Almost every single one refuses to join his side. The only SandWings he has are Sirocco and Rattlesnake and a few worthless others. Which was the worst. Sirocco and Rattlesnake were dumber than a snake trapped in a circle. And they were arguing. “ENOUGH!” He finally screamed, whipping his tail across the table in between him and Sirocco and Rattlesnake. It was also the only thing keeping him from killing them. “How hard is it to throw a small Dragonflame Cactus at a GIANT COPPER DRAGON, WITH SMOKING SCALES, AND MADE OF FIRE?!” “I thought you said to throw it in the water.” Sirocco replied. “NOW WHY IN THE NAME OF THE MOONS DID YOU THINK THAT I SAID TO THROW IT IN THE WATER?” Vulture asked. It was more like screaming than asking but still. “I told him to throw it at her but instead he threw it at the water.” Rattlesnake said. “Really? Well then why didn’t you do it?” Sirocco asked her. “Because if they caught us then I could you did it without lying.” Rattlesnake replied. Vulture sighed. How was he supposed to get anything done with them? “Alright, how about you two try and fail to come up with a plan?” He asked. “Umm. What if we destroy a Kingdom?” Sirocco suggested. “That is the wor—— Wait. That might actually work.” Vulture went over to a map and started crossing out Kingdoms he didn’t have a chance at destroying, leaving only one remaining. “So do you idiots have any way of easily destroying that Kingdom?” “Easy we use Dragonflame catus.” Rattlesnake said. “So do we go now or...” “No we rescue Cobra first. Then we set it off and watch the Rainforest burn to the ground.” Chapter 1 Noctis was hiding near the entrance to the Academy. She didn’t want to go to a new School she was perfectly happy being home schooled, but no her parents had to make her go because it would be good for her. Noctis strongly disagreed with that. But what she did know was that her friend Nocturnal was going to be there. They weren’t in the same winglet but she was there. “We can’t stay here forever Noctis. We have to go in at some point.” Nocturnal said. Nocturnal had a point. If she was late then she could get in trouble or worse have all the attention onto her. “Ok I guess we could go in now.” Noctis said. Nocturnal smiled at her then they both took off and flew into the massive academy. When they landed they met Fatespeaker. “Oooo, more NightWing! You two must be, don’t tell me, Noctis and Nocturnal!” She said. Noctis nodded. “Yay! Ok, Noctis your cave is in the second tunnel five caves down and it will be on the right. Nocturnal your cave is also in the second tunnel two caves down on the left. Oh, and here’s your pamphlets. Oh! Pantalans! Do you guys want to stick around and say hi?” Noctis thought for a moment. She knew Nocturnal was leaving this decision up to her. It wouldn’t hurt to say hi, right? Besides one of them could be my clawmates or Nocturnal’s. She thought. “Ok, I guess we could stick around for a bit.” She said. “Nothing bad will happen, right?” “Of course nothing bad will happen.” Fatespeaker said. “Oh, here they come! Hey guys! Wait where are your guardians?” “We may or may not have left them behind this morning.” Said the black and yellow HiveWing. “Oh, um I’m Bumblebee, the other HiveWings are Whitefly, Dagger, Lacewing, and Tarantula. I don’t know the others names. Sorry.” “Well hello everyone! I’m Fatespeaker, I’m the assistant librarian and your greeter. You will learn about your winglets tomorrow, but today is exploring day! Alright now Bumblebee your cave is in the second tunnel three caves down on the right. Whitefly, your’s is in the second tunnel six caves down on the left. Dagger, first tunnel, two caves down on the left. Lacewing....” Fatespeaker continued to talk and told all the Pantalan dragonets where they were staying, some of the SilkWings didn’t have wings, which was concerning, until they said that they won’t get their wings until the age of six. Noctis found this pretty interesting. Eventually Fatespeaker got through all of them and so far none of them were her clawmates, but Nocturnal had two, Vanilla the LeafWing and Angelwing the SilkWing. Then some MudWings came in. “Hello! I’m Dogwood, this is Duckweed, Earthquake, Mahogany, and Alligator. Oh and this is our friend Lilypad, she’s a MudWing SeaWing hybrid.” He said. “Well hello! I’m Fatespeaker, and this is Noctis and Nocturnal. Who knows one of the, could be in your winglet. Alright, Duckweed your cave is....” Dogwood seemed nice, but he was so big. He must be a Bigwings. I wonder who his siblings are. Noctis thought “Hello, Noctis.” Dogwood said. “So you’re a student here too? I wonder if we’re in the same winglet. Wouldn’t that be something.” “Yeah it would.” She said. What is he up to? Wait have I been here before? “Do you know your way around here? You seem like you’ve been here a while.” He asked. Noctis was stunned. She did feel like she’d been here a long time. Longer than she actually had. “No I don’t, actually. Sorry.” “Well do you want to explore it together?” He asked. “I don’t see why we can’t.” She said. “Good then, is now a good time?” He asked. I’ve definitely had this conversation before. But where? “Um. Sure.” Noctis said. She was unsure why she had extreme déjà vu. But she decided it was just her powers. ---- Yay! Noctis is breaking out of her shell! This is exactly what I wanted! Nocturnal thought. For years she’d been trying to get Noctis out but she was always too afraid. But now she’s trying to break out, and eventually she’ll show the world who she really is. “Oh, look it’s Cricket, Willow and Sundew! Hey guys!” Fatespeaker said. Blue had arrived at the Academy earlier because he came with his sister, Luna, during the big meeting. So he just decided to stay. “Hello Fatespeaker!” Willow replied. “Hello! I have a question, did you guys separate all the HiveWings and LeafWings? Some of them might be holding grudges about the Tree wars.” Sundew asked. “Nope no one is separate. We have some HiveWings with LeafWing clawmates, just as the NightWings and IceWings and the MudWings and SeaWings.” Fatespeaker replied. “What happened between the IceWings and NightWings and the MudWings and SeaWings?” Cricket asked. “Before Clearsight, an IceWing Animus Prince named Arctic fell in love with a NightWing named Foeslayer. They ran away together but the IceWings thought that the NightWings stole their last animus went to war with the NightWings. I didn’t help that they had a dragonet called Darkstalker who inherited his father’s power and went crazy so his ex-girlfriend, Clearsight, and former best friend, Fathom buried him under a mountain. And then Fathom disappeared and so did Clearsight until we found out that she made it to your continent.” Replied another voice from behind the Pantalans. As they moved out of the way another NightWing was sitting there. One that Nocturnal had never seen before, which was impossible because she knew everyone. “As for the MudWings and SeaWings I’m not sure but apparently it has something to do with a dead General. Oh and I’m Hallucination.” She said. “You left out the part were Darkstalker killed Arctic. His own father.” Said another voice. It was a cold and menacing IceWing. She was trying to scare them, and it was working on Nocturnal. “Oh I’m terribly sorry, your majesty. Its just that maybe I have a biased opinion on this whole ordeal, NOT.” Hallucination said. “Do you even know who I am?” The IceWing said. “Based on the biased opinion on NightWings and the smug expression on your Face I’d say your Icefang.” Hallucination replied. The IceWing looked surprised. “How did you know?” Icefang said. “Well let’s just say I have friends on who can tell me these things.” She said before walking to Fatespeaker. She whispered something to Fatespeaker and she whispered something back, then Hallucination strutted towards what Nocturnal presumed was her cave. “Ok, Icefang your cave is in the second tunnel three caves down on the right. I do believe one of your clawmates are already there.” Fatespeaker said. Icefang grumbled something and then went towards her cave. I guess Bumblebee is going to have a rough clawmate. Nocturnal thought. For some reason Fatespeaker was smiling. “WHAT! I DEMAND A NEW CLAWMATE!” Icefang screamed from her cave. “WELL IT'S NOT LIKE IM GOING TO LOVE BEING CLAWMATES WITH YOU EITHER!” Replied what sounded like Hallucination. “WHAT IS HAPPENING!” Said Bumblebee. “I demand a new clawmate!” Icefang said coming back to Fatespeaker. “Sorry, you’ll have to take it up with Tsunami or Moonwatcher, good luck with that.” Fatespeaker replied. “Ooo, RainWings!” The RainWings had decided to wait until later so the NightWings decided to get ahead. But now they were here. ---- Deceit was excited. Of course he knew Queen Glory was sending him there to get rid of him, but he didn’t care. One thing he had been told to remember was that his name was now Echo. Throughout his life he learned that he had complete control over his scales, except for his claws. So one of his favorite things to do was to lie. It was always so fun when the fell for it. Eventually he had to start lying about his name, and he did that so much that he forgot his original name. Not even Ex-Queen Grandeur could remember. After getting caught by Grandeur he was given a new name; Deceit. But that name wouldn’t work for the Academy, so they told that he could lie and say his name was Echo, so long as he didn’t get caught. He was fine with that, new dragons to get to know without then turning away. He’d built up such a big reputation that he almost got banned from the Rainforest. But with knew dragons, they didn’t know about his lying past so maybe he could make some friends. After a while he realized he was lonely because everyone didn’t want to be friends with a liar. Just don’t be an idiot and screw this up. He thought. As he was flying in he saw two NightWings. One was obviously Fatespeaker. The other Deceit had only heard of. Nocturnal. She had a reputation for telling the truth and was one of the most respected NightWings in the entire Kingdom. Which was weird considering she was only a dragonet. “Hello everyone! Welcome to Jade Mountain Academy! Don’t tell me! You’re Echo right?” Fatespeaker said to him. “Of course.” He said. His claws were turning silver. No! Stay calm, calm and blue, calm and blue. He thought trying to change his claws. Thankfully they did change, because if they didn’t he would have been in deep trouble. Nocturnal looked like she didn’t notice because if she did she would make sure everyone knew. At least that what he believed. “Ok, your cave is in the first tunnel, three caves down on the right.” Fatespeaker said. Deceit nodded and started walking to his cave. He looked back at Nocturnal who looked like she was suspicious of him, but she didn’t know why. Please don’t be suspicious of me, that might cause some problems. He thought. He strutted down the hall until he came upon his cave. When he got to his cave he saw a blueish SeaWing. “Why hello. I’m Haddock. The third. I guess I’m your clawmate.” He said. “I guess so. Well I’m Echo.” Deceit replied. He claws were turning silver, but it looked like Haddock didn’t notice. “So do we get settled in or do we explore? Does it look like we’ll have another clawmate?” “By the looks of it I’d say we won’t. So explore then? I heard there were underground lakes. Maybe we’ll find Princess Auklet in one of them.” Haddock said. “I like that idea, maybe we’ll meet others from our winglet.” Deceit replied. While they explored they continued to talk about themselves and their past and their friends. Deceit managed to do this without lying, by not saying much. Haddock told him about his friends, one in particular was a SkyWing called Astrid (Deceit thought it was a weird name for a SkyWing), he also learned about the princess. While they were exploring they came across a boulder blocking something. They tried to move it but it wouldn’t budge. “Why won’t this thing move?” Deceit wondered aloud. “Well something must be holding it in place. Maybe a hidden switch or lever?” Haddock said. Deceit tried feeling around the thing but he found nothing. But he did notice something off about it. “Hey Haddock, I think there are engravings on it. Is there a way to get anymore light down here?” Deceit asked. “Oh! Yes there is!” Haddock exclaimed. He lit up his glow-in-the-dark scales illuminating strange symbols all over the boulder. “I think they’re instructions. Wait a minute, this is the written version of Aquatic! That’s impossible, it was dropped YEARS ago.” “Wait then how do you know about it?” Deceit asked skeptically. “My dad told me about it. He didn’t teach me it but I think I can read part of it.” Haddock replied. Deceit wasn’t sure how to reply. Haddock looked at the writing on the boulder then he reached behind the left of the boulder and click. “Perfect.” Haddock said. Deceit and Haddock then pushed the giant boulder out of the way revealing a very, very, very long tunnel. Deceit couldn’t even see the end of it. Maybe that was because he didn’t have Night-vision but still. “Should we go down there?” Deceit asked skeptically. “I don’t see why we can’t, but we still should be careful. Just in case.” Haddock replied. As they walked down the tunnel Deceit felt like something was watching him. Eventually the tunnel leveled out but there was still a ways to go before they reached the end. “How far does this thing go?” Deceit wondered aloud. “I think we’d have to a least a Mountain or two away from the Academy.” Haddock said. They continued forward. They weren’t flying but they planned to on the way back. They hadn’t been there for a long time but they had still been going for a while. ---- Jade Mountain Academy. Peril had been here without problems but so had Carnelian. Let’s not think about that right now let’s think about how awesome these four years are going to be! Wait four years? No, no, that’s right we get long breaks every now and then. But still... Oh, Hallucination is going to be there! I almost forgot! Cliff was having contradicting thoughts. But one thing’s for sure, he was excited to go. Hallucination would be there and hopefully she’ll be in his winglet. He’d already checked in with Fatespeaker and he’d already found his cave, one of his clawmates were there, Dagger, and now he was exploring. As it turns out Dagger is a bit weird. So getting away from him might be the best thing. As he was running through the halls he accidentally ran into someone. “Hello, I'm sorry about running into you,” He said. “No it’s my fault, anyway I’m Princess Auklet of the SeaWings. I guess it’s not every day when someone runs into a SeaWing Princess.” She replied. “Ironic, I’m Prince Cliff of the SkyWings.” Cliff replied. Auklet gasped. “Really? Did you know that one of the IceWings here is supposedly a Princess?” She said. “I did actually, what are the chances of us finding her?” “Probably higher if we work together, and if she doesn’t like us or is mean to us then we’ll befriend her clawmates instead of her.” “I like that plan,” Soon the two new friends were off to find the IceWing Princess. ---- This is outrageous! They put me, an IceWing princess, with a NightWing''! Unbelievable! Absolutely unbelievable!'' Icefang was angry. Very angry. Of all the dragons in the Academy she was clawmates with a NightWing. A very annoying NightWing. Well she wasn’t being annoying right now but she will be soon. Right now she was trying to teach the HiveWing how to use a scroll. “Ugg, it’s not that hard.” Icefang said. “Fine then you figure out how to use a book.” Bumblebee said. She went over to the shelf and grabbed something off of it. “A what?” “A Book.” Bumblebee said again placing the thing in her talons. “Now if you excuse us we’ll be in the library.” Bumblebee and Hallucination left leaving her there with a Book in her talons. Something inside Icefang told her to apologize and go after them. But Her sister Queen Snowfall said inside her, “She’s a NightWing, going after her will make you the weakest princess ever.” Icefang sat there. She didn’t know what to do. Her whole life she’d been told that NightWings killed her mother, and should never be trusted. But her sister was paranoid about someone invading the Kingdom, like anyone would ever try that, so could Queen Snowfall be trusted? Icefang sighed. How long was she supposed to let this go on? Her sister, Snowfall, was a terrible Queen, and she was supposed to be the savior of the IceWing Kingdom, but how was she supposed to do that when she could end up at the bottom of the ranks? Or was the rankings actually important? No! Don’t think like that! If you think like that then you’re a disgrace to the Ice Kingdom! She thought to herself. But ''is it really important?'' Suddenly there was a knock on the outside of her cave. “Who is it?” Icefang called. “Oh, just a prince and princess.” Someone said. Oh, I forgot. There’s more royalty here too. “Hello!” Said a SeaWing. “I’m Princess Auklet, one of the Princesses of the SeaWings!” “And I’m Prince Cliff of the SkyWings!” The SkyWing said. Great. More crazy dragons. I hope they’re not in my winglet. “Nice to meet you. I’m Princess Icefang of the IceWings.” She said. “Why are you here?” “We came to say hi to fellow royalty! Hey were’s your clawmates?” Auklet said. “Oh, they went to the library. They’re a HiveWing and a NightWing.” Icefang replied. “That NightWing didn’t happen to be named Hallucination, did she?” Cliff asked. So this is your ''friend who knows things, Hallucination? Well now I know things too.'' “Yep.” “Yay! Oh, I hope we’re in the same winglet!” Cliff said. I don’t. “I’m going to the library! See you later!” “Hmmmm. Now what.” Icefang said. “Tomorrow, if I can trust you, meet me in the underground lake that’s open to the sky, ok?” Auklet said. Can I trust ''you? “Um, sure. See you then.” Icefang replied. ''What is that SeaWing up to? ---- “It just keeps going.” Haddock said. They were still in the tunnel. They hadn’t reached the end but they were getting closer. Does this thing ever end? He thought. It took them a bit longer but they finally they reached the end. Once out of the tunnel they came out to a massive cavern. Half of it was an underground lake the other half was dry and full of stalagmites. The ceiling was covered in glowworms almost like a night sky. The cavern was beautiful and perfect. Perfect for an entire army of dragons. Or two clawmates a couple dozen of their friends. “This place is both creepy and amazing at the same time.” Deceit said. Haddock didn’t notice at first but he had a feeling that he was being watched. “Maybe we’ll feel better if we light this cave up enough.” Haddock replied. The glowworms supplied a lot of light but not enough for a RainWing to see in. “You’re right, but today we don’t have enough time. We should start to head back before they realize we aren’t at the school anymore.” Deceit said. Haddock nodded, so they both flew towards the cave and made their way back to the Academy. Chapter 2 As soon as Haddock and Deceit left the cave, their watchers came to life. Ten stone statues cracked and then began to move. Each was an emerald or jade green but they all had a different blue jewel for eyes. Ranging from blue Spinal to Sapphire. And they were all SeaWings. “We have to go after them!” The Sapphire eyed one exclaimed. She was the biggest out of the group. “Orca! You know your place! We’re supposed to wait for Zircon’s order.” Said the Opal eyed statue. Orca grumbled something. Then a massive SeaWing burst out of the lake behind them. He wasn’t a statue like the rest. He was deep blue with a little bit of lighter blue and deep purple eyes, horns, and claws. With him came two more statues, both had Lapis Lazuli eyes. “My sisters! It seems that we had an intruder. So what were they?” He asked them. “A SeaWing and a RainWing. They were definitely dragonets. They must have been from that Academy.” Said the Topaz eyed statue. “Thank you, Topaz. Now, it looks like they didn’t do anything at all, so we aren’t going to do anything about them. Got it?” He said. “Zircon! You’re not going to do anything about them? They could ruin this whole thing! They could bring someone down here that could kill you!” Orca protested. “Orca! You should know by now that we are a secret, and if we did something with some dragonets then we would be in deep trouble.” Zircon replied. “As the firstborn Princess of the SeaWings I deserve a little more respect than that.” Orca mumbled. “And as the firstborn Prince of the SeaWings you’d think I’d still be living in the Kingdom Of the Sea, wouldn’t you?” Zircon snapped back. The other statues gasped. “''Im'' the reason you have your power, I deserve a little more respect than what you’ve given me.” Orca growled. “And I'' didn’t have to bring you back now did I? Besides you lost all your respect when you decided to kill your own sisters.” Zircon hissed. “Remember, ''I control you now. Now head back to your cave. I have work to do.” Zircon and Orca argued a lot. They’d used to be close, but a little while before Orca challenged Queen Coral they’d grown apart. And no one but them knows why. “Spinel, Topaz, does anyone have any word from Jadeite? Or our ally?” “Not yet, Jadeite should come ones she has arrived.” Spinel replied. Suddenly another statue dragon burst out of the lake. This one had Blue Jadeite eyes, and a deeper emerald color. “Brother, she’s here. She’s waiting in the cave for you. She says you two have much to discuss.” Jadeite said. “Alright. Stay alert. Those dragonets could come back. Be careful. And make sure Orca doesn’t leave her cave.” Zircon said. He jumped into the lake with a massive splash and swam through the secret tunnel that led to another cave. An older cave. As soon as he entered the tunnel he had disappeared. ---- “Goooooooooooooood Morning!” Auklet cheered. Her clawmate, Noctis, was still half asleep. Today was the day they were supposed to meet their winglet. “I’m up, I’m up. Ugggg. Five more minutes.” Noctis grumbled. “Nooooo, not five more minutes! We meet our winglet today you have to get up now.” Auklet whined. Come on! I want to meet our winglet! “School starts in three hours.” Noctis complained. “No one is up, but you.” Auklet huffed in defeat. Noctis was right. No one but her was up. But Auklet wanted someone up to play with her. Auklet thought for a moment. Then she had an idea. As a recent addition to the school, there were now curtains blocking the entrance to their cave. Since it was there it would block out any light from their cave. Which was perfect. Auklet spread out her wings and lit up every single bioluminescent scale on her body. “Ack! No! Turn it off!” Noctis cried covering her face. Auklet was currently brighter than the sun. Well the sun wasn’t even up yet. “Fine, fine. I’m up. And I have a headache.” Noctis rolled of her ledge, still covering her eyes, and landed upright on the floor. “What could you possibly want to do right now?” She asked. “Well, maybe explore places we aren’t supposed to.” Auklet said. “Why do I have a feeling that I’m not getting out of this? Oh wait I don’t.” Noctis replied. Last night Noctis told her that she could see the future, or at least part of it. Apparently she can hardly tell if she’s just imagining things or if they’re visions. “Come on! There’s a cave that Tsunami told me not to go in.” Auklet said as she pushed the curtains aside. “Well maybe there’s a reason she told you not to go in it.” Noctis replied. They both quietly left their cave and crept around the halls, going from tunnel to tunnel. Noctis just followed Auklet. Auklet knew exactly where she was going. Finally they reached the cave Auklet wanted to explore. Inside was a cloaked dragon. She looked like a SandWing but she didn’t have a barbed tail. I know this dragon. But from where? “No dragonet should be up at this hour.” The Cloaked Dragon said. Auklet just couldn’t place where she’d seen this dragon before. “Who are you?” Noctis asked with her voice shaking. Noctis was clearly terrified. Shouldn’t that be a bad thing? I don’t feel like it is. Auklet thought. She knew Noctis was usually scared of new dragons, but she managed to befriend Auklet. “Oh, you don’t know me.” The stranger said. “But you will. As for you, you know exactly who I am.” Auklet was scared and confused. Where did she know this dragon from? Then it clicked. “You’re Princess Sunny, and the SandWing Dragonet Of Destiny.” Auklet said. She wasn’t that scared anymore but something was still off. “Very good.” Sunny said. “Now Noctis knows who I am. Which exactly what I wanted. I’m afraid, Auklet, that you don’t matter right now. But you will.” At that moment Sunny flicked her tail, and something stung Noctis and Auklet. Then they both passed out on the floor. ---- Noctis woke up in a cold sweat. She’d just had the worst nightmare imaginable. How can a dragon have dreams so dark? she thought. “Goooooooooooooood Morning!” Her clawmate cheered. Oh no. Please tell me this isn’t what I think it is. “Auklet what time is it?” Noctis asked. Bong! Bong! Bong! “Does that answer your question? Come on! Where going to be late!” Auklet said racing into the hall. Noctis was thankful that her dream wasn’t coming true. But if it was her powers... Then shouldn’t Moonwatcher have the same visions too? I kind of hope she’s not leading my winglet today. Noctis Dan after her clawmate, who was hoping to get there before anyone else. Following her threw the twisting caves, Noctis and Auklet reached the cave. Two other dragons had arrived before them. A SandWing and a MudWing. “Noctis! Nice to see you here.” Dogwood said. “Dogwood! I didn’t know you were in my winglet.” She said. At least she had a friend, and she didn’t dream it. “What! You two know each other? Unfair! I wanted to know everyone first! Well anyway, what’s your name?” She asked the SandWing. “I’m Bobcat. Don’t call me anything other than that. What’s your name.” He said. He seemed kind of aggressive. Which wasn’t necessarily a good thing. He also seemed like he didn’t want to be here. “I’m Princess Auklet of the SeaWing! My sister is the headmaster, but I don’t think she’s leading us today.” She replied. Then three more dragons walked into the cave. A HiveWing, a LeafWing and a RainWing. “Oooooo, more dragons! I get to know them first! What are your name?” Auklet asked. “I’m Majestic. The HiveWing is Whitefly and the LeafWing is Ivy. Do me a favor and keep them apart.” The RainWing replied. Great. Dragons that fight. Just what I needed. After a few minutes the rest of their winglet arrived, then came their leader. Moonwatcher. “Hello everyone. Let’s start by introducing ourselves, and a few things about us. Like our power. My name is Moonwatcher. I can read minds and see into the future. But don’t be afraid, as long as you’re honest. How about you go next, Noctis.” She said. Noctis hated being the center of attention. And Moonwatcher has just done this. ---- Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Chapter 17 Chapter 18 Chapter 19 Chapter 20 Chapter 21 Chapter 22 Chapter 23 Chapter 24 Epilogue Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Content (XIShadowStrikerIX)